Dolor profundo
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Draco ama a Harry. Harry no ama a Draco. Draco se siente mal. Si quieren saber que más pasa entren. Y no, no soy cavernicola.


Notas de la Autora:

                              Holas!!!!!!! Aquí estoy con otro fic, después de tanto tiempo publico tres fics en un día (los otros dos son "Casi nunca lo ves" y "De amores, suicidios y confusiones"). Sorry a mis fans (si es que tengo alguno) es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y como hoy es feriado por el día del maestro decidí aprovechar… Si alguno de ustedes sabe chino o conoce una página donde se pueda traducir algo del chino al español, por favor comuníquese conmigo a umi_hikari@hotmail.com. Gracias! Espero que les guste el fic. En realidad debería ser un songfic, pero no encontré canción que pegara así que…

Muchisimas gracias a Gala (aquí Galasu) y a Tomoe (aquí ) por ayudarme a buscar canciones. Son unas genias, chicas! ^ ^

Disclaimer (una vez que me acuerdo): H.P y co. le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Aol-Time-Warner company. Este fic no tienes fines lucros, blah, blah, blah…

Advertencia: Este es un fic slash y en el que se menciona muchas veces la palabra Dios y se le habla a "él". Sí les disgustan alguna de esas cosas, por favor no sigan adelante leyendo el fic y sobretodo no dejen un review insultandome luego. Gracias.__

*************************************************************************************************************

Como dicen en las novelas…

_Me duele ver el dolor en tus ojos y no poder ayudarte. Me duele sentir la carga que pesa sobre tus hombros y no poder apoyarte. Me duele ver cuando tropiezas, porque no puedo tenderte mi mano. Me duele el corazón, me duele el alma, me duele la vida, me dueles tú. Me duele todo. Estoy enfermo. Y me gustaría curarme. Porque se perfectamente cuál es el remedio para esta enfermedad; Tú._

_Nunca lo admitiré en público, pero me muero por tí. Muero por la forma en que frunces levemente el ceño cuando sospechas de algo. Muero por esas brillantes esmeraldas que tienes como ojos. Muero por tus labios, por tu cabello despeinado. Muero por tus sonrisas; por esas sonrisas que nunca me dedicarás._

_Toda la vida hemos sido enemigos. Aún antes que naciéramos. Es nuestro destino. Y por más que quiera, se que no puedo cambiarlo._

_¿Que falló en el plan? Dime, Di-s, ¿Acaso no habías planeado que los Potter y los Malfoy se odiaran hasta el fin del mundo e incluso después? ¿Te arrepentiste? ¿Quisiste pagar por todos esos años de odio con un amor? Debo decirte que no lo has logrado. Por lo menos deberías haberlo hecho amarme. Así aunque sea hubiéramos tenido la mínima posibilidad de ser pareja. Pero ni de esa manera habría funcionado y todos lo saben._

_Aún si nos amaramos, nadie lo entendería. Aún cuando lograra enfrentar a mis padres, quedaría el resto del mundo por convencer. Y aún cuando superáramos todos esos obstáculos, quedaríamos nosotros. _

_No nos llevamos bien, Di-s. Tú lo has visto. Él es tan bueno, tan amable, tan valiente. Es tan... Gryffindor. Tan Potter. Y yo, yo soy tan frío, tan distante, tan calculador. Yo soy la viva imagen de Slytherin. Soy un Malfoy con todos los honores. Sólo reprobé en sentimientos._

_¿Es irónico, no? Yo Draco Malfoy, enamorado de Harry Potter. Di-s, ¿Estabas borracho ese día?_

_Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No lo puedo saber. Sólo se que es verdad. Que te amo. Que tú no lo haces. Que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser._

_Como dicen en las novelas:_

-Adiós mundo cruel.

El joven rubio que acababa de pronunciar eso se tiró por el acantilado. Unos pocos metros más atrás, medio escondida entre unos arbustos, había una persona observándolo.

-Di-s no se equivocó, Draco.- dijo el encapuchado- Tu lo sabías cuando decidiste. Los ángeles nunca tienen suerte en el amor... Jeliel.  

La figura se levantó, dio la vuelta y se marchó a su hogar; odiaba ver como los ángeles se sacrificaban por amor.

Es preferible nacer para morir,

Que vivir una vida inmortal sin tí.

Es mejor ignorar quien seré o quien fui,

Antes de olvidar a quien amo.

*************************************************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora (2):

                               Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar review ^^ Tengo planeada una presecuela para este fic de cómo se enamoró Jeliel (Draco) de Harry. Ojo que no va a ser el mismo tipo de fic, ese va a tener más aventuras y va a ser un poco menos trágico. Además va a traer consigo muchas sorpresas…

Jeliel es, según lo que leí en una revista, el ángel del amor. La verdad es que necesitaba un nombre de ángel para Draco y después de mucho pensar y buscar, decidí quedarme con ese porque de entre todos era el que más pegaba. Mil disculpas si el significado de este ángel está mal. Por favor avísenme si eso llega a pasar.

                                                 Starshine Crystal

Ah! Y por cierto, si este fic se parece en algo a la película "Un ángel enamorado", déjenme decirles que es pura casualidad ya que nunca la ví u_uU. Sólo que varios amigos que leyeron el fic y la habían visto me comentaron el parecido. Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahora sí, Byes!!!!!

                             Yo (alias Starshine Crystal)


End file.
